


For Health and Food (For Love and Friends)

by WednesdaysDaughter



Series: For Madison [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pack Family, Stilinski Family Feels, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles is twenty-four there are no walls that can contain his laughter, and it rings though the air like a healing breeze.</p><p>The Stilinski home is packed and so alive that the walls seem to smile as people walk past. Melissa and John dance around each other in the kitchen, sneaking kisses until Scott comes in and pretends to throw up. Melissa throws a towel at him and says if he didn’t want to see it, then he shouldn’t have hyphenated their names when he was ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Health and Food (For Love and Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I made Madison a Stiles/Derek fanmix, so it's back to the fic! I couldn't let this holiday pass me by so here - have a Thanksgiving fic with Momma Stilinski feels!

When Stiles is four, the neighbors can hear his laughter filter through their windows.

Some of them peek through their curtains and smile as the little boy runs from his mother who is wearing a crown of feathers and yelling “gobble, gobble” at the top of her lungs. The Sheriff scoops Stiles off his feet and the shrieking starts as Claudia Stilinski runs over and blows raspberries on her son’s stomach.

When he’s put down, Stiles pulls on his parent’s hands and leads them inside where the smell of turkey makes his stomach growl.

“Momma can we eat now?” he asks as Claudia takes the crown of her head and she pretends to think about it. The exaggerated look on her face makes Stiles giggle and he hugs her legs.

“Please Momma,” he flutters his eyelashes and Claudia doubles over with laughter.

“Oh no, I am helpless against your powers of cuteness. John save me!” she cries as she falls to her knees to pull Stiles into her arms.

“You’re the one who taught him that, so it’s only fair he uses it against you.” John shrugs his shoulders and he begins to load the table with food.

“Traitor,” Claudia pouts, but she kisses him briefly when they walk past each other.

John smiles against her lips and once the food is on the table and Stiles is placed in his seat between them, he begins to carve the turkey.

It’s a heartwarming sight that the walls of their house won’t see for much longer.

\- - - - - - - -

When Stiles is eight, the laugher heard by the neighbors is quieter and doesn’t last as long.

Stiles doesn’t play outside long and he doesn’t pull on his parent’s hands as hard as he used to. There’s no crown of turkey feathers, but he gobbles at his mom to make her smile.

Claudia Stilinski is pale and her hair is gone, but her smile is bright as Stiles helps her sit down at the table. He tells her about climbing the tree in Scott’s backyard and how Melissa nearly had a heart attack when she found them hanging upside down on one of the highest branches hours later.

She ruffles his hair and calls him her little adventurer before coughing into a tissue she has stuffed in her robe pocket. Stiles’ smile wanes a little, but then he remembers about Jackson chasing him around the playground the other day and tells her about his daring escape.

John doesn’t make as much this year due to Claudia’s small appetite, but he smiles when she manages to talk him into making their traditional desert: Better than Robert Redford.

The mashed potatoes are a little lumpy, but Stiles tucks in with all the enthusiasm an eight-year-old can muster as he watches his mother pick at her food. John lays a hand on her knee and Claudia smiles softly at her husband before squeezing his hand in thanks. Stiles’ chatter fills the room and they’re able to breathe a little easier.

\- - - - - - - -

When Stiles is twelve the neighbors don’t hear any laughter.

They almost forget about Thanksgiving if it hadn’t been for Melissa McCall who insisted on having them over – as she had done every year since Claudia’s death. Stiles spends the day lounging on Scott’s bed and playing video games as his dad worked. After dying the eighth time, Stiles walks downstairs and offers to help Melissa with the food.

Scott joins him shortly after and soon the kitchen was alight with laughter and inside jokes. Melissa watches the boys carefully as they toss the hardboiled eggs to each other. The pumpkin pie sat on the cooling rack and John made it just in time to see Stiles pull the turkey out of the oven.

The table was a little more subdued than normal. With Claudia gone and an absent Mr. McCall, there was an underlying tension in the small dining room.

However, the tension lessens a little when Stiles decides to relive the great tree scare and soon he has Melissa scolding him and Scott as his dad chuckles into his eggnog.

\- - - - - - - -

When Stiles is sixteen, no one is around to hear his drunken laughter in the middle of the woods.

Scott’s ten minutes late and there’s something killing people, but his dad’s working all night and Stiles was never that good in the kitchen unsupervised. He talks to the trees to keep him company and his stomach growls, but Stiles fills it with more alcohol instead of the stuffing his mom used to make.

She was kind of magic in her own way.

He doesn’t remember crying, but his eyes are sore when they finally fall shut as he leans against a tall tree. A glaring sun and a frantic father pacing the floor of their hallway greet him in the morning when he stumbles through the front door around nine the next day.

That’s the Thanksgiving they don’t talk about.

\- - - - - - - -

When Stiles is twenty, he’s too busy running from a Djinn to laugh.

Scott’s yelling his name and an arrow whizzes past his ear letting him know Allison is nearby. If her arrow strikes the Djinn he doesn’t turn around to find out. He hears the growls reverberate in the abandoned warehouse and Stiles is filled with relief when Derek comes barreling out of the darkness to his left and slams into the creature.

A little bloodshed later and Stiles is letting Lydia bandage his arm up. No one asks him what he saw or how he got out, but Scott hugs him until his ribs protest and Isaac offers him a fist bump as they walk to the nearest diner.  

Stiles calls his dad to let him know he’s alive and not to worry about dinner. Derek crowds him into the booth and Stiles relaxes against the solid warmth. They order breakfast and it’s not until Danny makes a crack about the potential of Stiles’ dream world being a gay club filled with naked men that the table erupts in howls of laughter.

Stiles wipes his eyes and when Derek looks down at him they both can hear Claudia’s laughter and smell her sweet perfume.

Stiles doesn’t tell Derek that his dream world included waking up next to him naked and obviously in love, but when he wakes up in Derek’s real bed a few days later he grins into the soft sheets and doesn’t regret shooting himself to escape his mother’s phantom embrace.

\- - - - - - - -

When Stiles is twenty-four there are no walls that can contain his laughter and it rings through the air like a healing breeze.

The Stilinski home is packed and so alive that the walls seem to smile as people walk past. Melissa and John dance around each other in the kitchen, sneaking kisses until Scott comes in and pretends to throw up. Melissa throws a towel at him and says if he didn’t want to see it, he shouldn’t have hyphenated their names when he was ten.

“And we’re still arguing about whether or not to go by McCall-Stilinski or Stilinski-McCall!” Stiles exclaims and throws an arm around Scott’s shoulders.

“Don’t forget to tack Hale to the end of yours,” Scott whispers and Stiles flushes and puts his fingers to his lips before pushing Scott away who giggles like a child.

Isaac and Allison are curled next to each other watching the parade and holding hands on the sofa and Lydia tells Scott to come help her with the casserole.

“Please?” she asks and Scott grins at her goofily before walking over to her and laying his chin down on her shoulder.

Derek’s pulling the Better than Robert Redford out of the fridge and Stiles helps his dad set the table. Everyone seems to talk at once, Deaton and Chris showing up a couple minutes late after dealing with a coven who were convinced that sacrificing people’s pets would bring about snow or some madness like that. People squeeze in and wiggle in their seats to get comfortable. Stiles is practically in Derek’s lap and reads the postcard from Cora out loud. Derek presses a kiss the corner of Stiles’ mouth when he decides he’s going to write her back and threaten to wolfnap her if she misses another Thanksgiving.

“Family should be with family and she knows I have mad skills of persuasion,” Stiles smirks and Danny snorts from behind his glass. Stiles glares at him, but soon loses track of what he was saying when Isaac asks him about the Codex he got as a birthday present from the Manhattan pack.

“No work talk at the table boys,” John warns and they both grin sheepishly.

“Well then what is there to talk about?” Scott asks innocently and the table falls silent in confusion for a moment until Derek speaks up.

“Stiles and I got married while we were in Seattle last month.”

The table explodes in shouts and accusations and Stiles just laughs when Melissa demands a ceremony at home before Christmas.

It’s a heartwarming sight that the walls of their house will see for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it and Happy Thursday to those who don't! Whether you're stuffing your face with food, surrounded by your family who are bent to telling embarrassing stories about your childhood, or just chilling at home because it's the same old same old kind of day, I hope you're all happy and today is wonderful for you.


End file.
